Your Voice
by Lee Sunghyun Jie
Summary: ff ini hanyalah menceritakan tentang seorang cho kyuhyun yang menemukan cintanya ditengah kekurangannya. OOC. No GS. / changkyu /


Your Voice

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Shim Changmin, and Other

Rate : T+

Genre : -

Summary : ff ini hanyalah menceritakan tentang seorang cho kyuhyun yang menemukan cintanya ditengah kekurangannya. OOC. No GS. Em, mungkin sedikit memerlukan imajinasi tinggi untuk memahami ff ini.

Note : kata-kata ada yang tidak sesuai EYD, yang italic berarti flashback. Terima saran dan kritikan yang mendukung.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

Happy reading chingu

.

.

.

Kyuhyun pov

Hari ini tetap kujalani seperti biasanya. Hanya ada 2 warna yang dapat kulihat setiap harinya. Hitam dan putih. Begitulah sekiranya kehidupan dan penglihatanku beberapa tahun ini. Aku tak bisa menyalahkan siapa-siapa. Tak ada yang benar dan tak ada juga yang salah. Semuanya ini hanyalah garis yang sudah ditakdirkan untukku. Tapi aku bersyukur dengan keadaanku sekarang.

Mengapa? Sebab, aku menemukan banyak hal positif dalam kebutaanku ini. Kalian pasti berfikir bukan, mengapa aku bisa mendapatkan banyak hal positif sementara diriku ini mengalami kebutaan. Jawabannya hanya satu, aku mendapatkan kelebihan dalam kekuranganku ini.

Kalian penasaran? Baiklah, akan aku jelaskan kelebihan yang aku dapatkan. Mungkin kalian tidak akan percaya ceritaku ini, tapi yakinlah kalau aku sudah mengatakan hal sejujurnya karena aku patang berbohong. Catat itu. **patang berbohong**. Oke oke, akan aku mulai. Mungkin ini sebuah keajaiban di atas kekuranganku. Aku bisa merasakan sekelilingku dengan sangat tepat. Ah ya, kalau kalian pernah menonton avatar, aku ini diibaratkan seperti temannya yang memiliki elemen batu. Kalian masih bingung? Baiklah, maksudku adalah aku bisa tau posisi kalian sekarang melalui indra pendengaranku. Aku pun sempat tak yakin dengan hal itu, karena semasa aku masih bisa melihat, aku bahkan memiliki gangguan terhadap telingaku. But now, pendengaranku semakin tajam. Bahkan, semut sekalipun aku bisa mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Aku juga dikira oleh orang sekitarku sebagai orang normal karena aku masih bisa berbicara dengan mereka seperti biasanya. Dan dengan kekurangan inilah aku bisa merasakan orang yang benar-benar tulus terhadapku dan yang paling mengejutkannya lagi, aku bisa menemukan jodohku melalui pendengaranku. Yap, aku menggunakan suara mereka untuk mengetahui itu semua. Terdengar aneh memang, tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"kyu, kau kah itu?" tanya seseorang yang sepertinya aku kenal.

"sungmin hyung?" tanyaku.

"ne, lama tak berjumpa kyu. Kau masih saja terlihat seperti itu. tapi, bukankah kau tak suka memakai kacamata kyu?" tanyanya.

"ah, ne hyung. Sejak tahun lalu aku sudah memakai kacamata. Kau saja yang tak tau akan hal itu" jawabku.

Ah, perlu kujelaskan, disini sungmin hyung itu adalah seniorku di SM High School. Sepertinya dia baru saja selesai dengan studynya di jepang. Dia tidak tau akan kebutaanku ini. Sungmin hyung sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku sendiri dan diapun menganggapku sebagai dongsaengnya.

"benarkah? Oh ya, umma dan appa apa kabar kyu?" tanyanya lagi

"emm.. mereka sudah tenang diatas sana hyung" ucapku sedikit sedih, tak dapat ku pungkiri kini aku mengingat keadian mengerikan itu lagi. Tapi bukan gambar ataupun bayangan. Yang ada hanyalah suara umma, appa, ahra noona, dan aku. Itu membuat kepalaku sedikit sakit mungkin.

"kau baik-baik saja kyu? Kau terlihat pucat kyu. Sebaiknya kita pulang kerumah kyu. Rumahmu masih di tempat yang lamakan kyu? Aku antar ya" ucapnya yang membuatku tegang seketika. Masih bisa kurasakan betapa kotornya rumahku saat aku meninggalkannya tadi. Yah, seperti yang kalian tau, aku ini sangat benci yang namanya kotor, tapi aku juga malas untuk bersih-bersih.

"a.. aku bisa sendiri hyung. Bukankah kau ada urusan yang lain hyung"

"tapi aku khawatir kyu. Bagaimana kalau kau pingsan di tengah jalan nanti"

"mwo? Aishh.. aku masih baik-baik saja hyung. Lagi pula rumahku lagi ko-" kututup cepat tutupku dengan kedua tanganku. Aish. Hampir keceplosan, tapi aku yakin dia mendengarnya tadi.

"ada apa dengan rumahmu? Ko? Kotor maksudmu? Sudahlah, aku tak peduli dengan rumahmu itu. aku bisa mengerti. Ayo kita kerumahmu" ucapnya tegas dan langsung menarikku menuju mobilnya kurasa. Karena sekarang aku sedang duduk manis disebuah jok kendaraan yang pastinya bukan kendaraan umum. Karena yang dapat kudengar hanya deru napas minnie hyung, napasku, dan sebuah suara musik yang mengalun dengan lembutnya. Entah berapa sudah berapa lama aku disini, akhirnya mobil ini berhenti juga.

"ayo kyu, kita sudah sampai. Ah ya, mana kunci rumahmu?" desaknya. Entahlah, aku merasa aneh saja dengan hyungku ini. Dia begitu overprotectif terhadapku sekarang. Kurasa.

"ini hyung. Tapi nanti jangan terkejut ya begitu melihat isi rumahku" ucapku

"ne ne. Aku tak akan terkejut"

Cklekk .. kali ini suara pintu rumahku yang terbuka tapi rasanya kunci pintu ini masih dikantung jaketku deh. Apa mungkin ada maling ya?

"kyunnie! kau sudah pulang.. ah, annyong.. shim changmin imnida.."

Hah.. syukurlah.. ternyata changmin..

"hyung.. gwenchana?" ucapku saat tak sedetikpun aku mendengar suara sungmin hyung

"ah.. ne.. lee sungmin imnida.." ucapnya

"kau tidak membuatku terkejut kyu, tapi sangat terkejut" sambungnya sambil berbisik kepadaku. Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil sekarang. Pasti sangat lucu raut wajah sungmin hyung saat terkejut tadi.

"ahh, ya.. changminnie, ini sungmin hyung, dia adalah sunbaeku disekolah dulu dan sungmin hyung, ini changminnie dia.. emm.. dia.."

"aku namjachingunya hyung.. salam kenal.."

"dia sangat tampan kyu. Seandainya kau bisa melihatnya, aku pasti yakin akan menatapnya terus-terusan sepanjang hari. Kau beruntung kyu" bisiknya lagi

"ne aku tau itu.. bahkan suara sangat indah hyung.. apalagi saat dia sedang- wait the minute.. kau.. kau tau aku tak bisa melihat?" tanyaku dengan sedikit yah gemetar

"nde.. aku tau semua kyu.. hyukkie umma yang memberitahuku.. tapi aku senang kau masih mengenaliku disaat fisikmu seperti ini.. dan yah! Kau kenal dia dimana? Bolehkah dia untukku?" tanyanya yang membuatku kesal mungkin

"andwae.. changminnie hanya milikku.. kau tak boleh mengambilnya.." ucapku sambil memeluk changminku yang lebih tinggi dariku. –ingat!aku punya kelebihan ya, jadi jangan pada bingung-

"khe khe.. tenang saja chagiya~.. aku hanya akan setia pada satu hati.. yah, walaupun dia lebih imut darimu" ucapnya yang membuatku seketika merasa kesal. Iss, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan lebih imut sungmin hyung

"aigooo... nae dongsaeng sangat imut kalau sedang kesal.. kau cemburu ne?" tanya sungmin hyung. Ya iyalah, nggak ada yang namanya kekasih tidak cemburu saat pasangannya memuji orang lain sedangkan kekasihnya di jelek-jelek'i

"aigooo.. kau benar hyung.. aku jadi ingin menciumnya.."

Cup

Blusshh

"aigoo.. dia tambah imut changmin.. lihatlah mukanya.. merah semerah apel.. khe khe khe.. kau hebat shim changmin bisa membuat kyuhyun begini.." ucap minnie hyung dengan tawanya yang membahana

"kyaaa.. sudah sudah.. kalian ini, membuatku malu saja.." ucapku sembari menutupi mukaku yang sudah merona hebat.

"ne chagiya~.. ah hyung, mari masuk.. kebetulan aku baru selesai masak, bagaimana kalau hyung makan siang bersama kami?" tawar changminnie

"ah, baiklah. Lagipula aku penasaran dengan masakan buatan changmin. Jarang loh namja yang bisa masak" puji sungmin hyung

"hyung, sebaiknya kau jangan memuji changminnie, dia ini cepat besar kepala. Dan aku rasa kau juga bisa memasak hyung"

"chagi, kau mau mendapat hukuman eoh?" bisik changmin seductive mungkin

"ne? Andwae.. aku.. aku masih lelah changminnie.. kumohon.." ucapku

"ne, aku hanya bercanda chagi. Ya sudah aku menyiapkan makanannya dulu ya"

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama setelah changmin meninggalkanku, sungmin hyung langsung menyerangku dengan sederet pertanyaan yang membuatku pusing

"hyung, bisakah kau bertanya satu-satu. Aku bingung harus menjawab yang mana dulu"

"arraseo, begini saja. Ceritakan semuanya dari mulai pertemuan kalian sampai kalian menjadi seperti sekarang ini"

"kau yakin hyung? Ini membutuhkan waktu yang sangat lama hyung"

"tenang saja, aku ini pendengar yang baik"

"arraseo"

_Sore ini aku memutuskan untuk pergi ketaman. Sekedar merefresh otakku yang penat akan debu-debu yang bersarang dirumahku. Ya, aku belum sempat atau mungkin malas untuk membersihkannya. Mungkin, besok aku akan menelpon petugas untuk membersihkan rumahku dan membayar nanti._

_geudaeman baraboneun geoshi budamseureopdago neukkindamyeon nan  
ije geuman tteonalge  
nae kamjeongeul daseuriji mothae geudael gwerobge haetdeon georamyeon  
ije nan mulleonalke  
nan geudaega huk hago nae gyeoteseo naraga beorilkka_  
_dan harudo hyu hago swil sujocha eopseotdan malya_  
_nae ireon pabo gateun jibchagi_  
_neorapeuge hal jul nan mijyeo mollatda_

_igeonmaneun algoga neoman saranghaesseotdeon_  
_dan han namjayeotdago_  
_neomu miryeonhaeseo neojocha_  
_jigijido mothaetdeon_  
_pabo deungshini yeotda_  
_neo kkeutkkaji nae gyeote nameumyeon_  
_deo himdeulgo sseureojil jido molla_  
_aju jarhan geoya neoreul jayurobge haejul sarami_  
_ne gyeote ol keoya_  
_ne gyeote ol keoya_

_bait lagu yang indah.. dan suaranya terdengar sangat tulus.. menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan yang mendalam dan ketulusan.. sepertinya ia menyanyikannya dengan hati.._

_MIAWWWW_

_Uppsss, sepertinya aku meninnjak ekor kucing tadi_

"_pussy,, mianhae ne.. aku tak sengaja.. jeongmal mianhaeyo.."_

"_kau siapa?"_

_DEG_

_Dia melihatku.. aigoo.. bagaimana.. bagaimana kalau dia tau kalau aku sedang menguping (?) nyanyiannya tadi.._

"_a.. annyong.. cho kyuhyun imnida.." ucapku sembari mengulurkan tanganku_

"_ah ne.. shim changmin imnida.. bolehkah aku meminta kucing itu?" tanyanya_

"_nde?"_

"_emm.. itu kucingku kyuhyun-ssi.." ucapnya_

"_ah, ne.. ini.. mianhae.. tadi aku tidak sengaja menginjak ekornya.. sepertinya dia kesakitan.." ucapku_

"_oh, tidak apa-apa kyuhyun-ssi. Em, aku pamit dulu ne, hari sudah menjelang malam. Ummaku pasti cerewet kalau aku pulang malam" jelasnya_

"_ne, tak apa changmin-ssi"_

"_ya, sudah. Aku duluan ya. Pay pay" ucapnya_

_Huft, sendiri lagi. Kutengadahkan kepalaku menatap langit. Ya, kini kegelapan kembali menyelimutiku. Aku sendiri tak tau sudah berapa lama aku ditaman ini. Yang pasti aku nyaman dengan semua ini. Sampai segerombolan orang mendekati dan mulai mengggodaku_

"_kau sendirian agashi? Bagaimana kalau kau menemani kami malam ini" ucap salah satu dari mereka_

"_ah, maaf. Aku harus segara pulang" ucapku beranjak pergi, namun tiba-tiba saja namja itu memegang tanganku_

"_kenapa terburu-buru manis? Tenang saja, kami tak akan menyakitimu. Kami akan berlaku baik" ucap temannya_

"_mian. Tapi aku ini namja. Dan aku harus segera pulang" ucapku sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku darinya. Rupanya tenaga namja ini besar juga_

"_eoh? Namja? Tapi tak apalah. Lagipula kau sangat manis. Ayo ikut kami" ajaknya dan langsung saja menyeretku_

"_andwae.. lepaskan aku.. tolong" teriakku_

_PLAKK_

"_diam bad boy, kau tidak ingin menerima yang lebih kasar lagikan?" acamnya_

"_hikss.. appo.. lepaskan aku.. hiks.. kumohon.. lepaskan aku.." pintaku_

_Sunyi..._

_Apakah mereka meninggalkanku.. apakah ini pertanda baik?_

"_wah wah wah.. lihatlah muka memelasnya.. aku semakin ingin memakannya hyung"_

_GLEEKK_

_Tubuhku merinding seketika, ketakutan mulai mendekatiku. Dapatku rasakan mereka mulai menyetuhku. Menarik rambut, dan hiks.. hiks.. menciumku.. hikss.. hikss.. kenapa semua terjadi padaku.. kini deru napas salah satu dari mereka semakin dekat dengan wajahku.. hiks.. hikss.. aku takut.. oemma.._

_BRAKK_

_BRUKK_

_TRANGG_

_DUARR_

_BRAKK_

_BRUKK_

_Mereka berkelahi? Tapi kenapa? Mereka tak jadi memperkosaku.. gomawo oemma.. kau masih melindungiku.. kudengar derap kaki mereka yang lari ketakutan. Apa yang mereka takutkan? Dan oh, masih ada satu orang lagi. Kuharap dia orang baik. Dia semakin mendekatiku dan aku pun semakin melangkah mundur. Aku masih trauma dengan kejadian tadi._

_GREPP_

_Dia memelukku? Omona.. oemma.. siapa dia.. hiks.. hiks.._

"_sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Mereka sudah pergi. Sekarang kau aman" ucapnya sambil mengelus punggungku_

"wah, kau beruntung kyu. Masih ada yang mau menolongmu. Andai saja aku ada saat itu, sudah habis mereka ditanganku" ucap sungmin hyung geram

"ne hyung, aku sangat berterima kasih pada changmin saat itu"

"eh? Changmin?"

"makanya dengarkan ceritaku dulu hyung"

_Sepertinya aku kenal suara ini.. apa mungkin dia orang yang sama dengan tadi sore? _

"_changmin?"_

"_ne, ini aku. Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Untung saja aku datang tepat waktu. Seharusnya kau sudah ada dirumah. Tidak baik seorang gadis manis sendirian ditaman saat malam. Apa kau tak mendengar rumor yang beredar?" tanyanya_

"_ani.. mian sudah merepotkanmu.. changmin-ssi, aku ini namja" tegasku_

"_eh, benarkah? Mian.. habis, kau imut sekali sih" ucapnya_

_BLUSHH_

_Aku.. kenapa mukaku memerah? Aigooo... malu sekali..._

"_oh ya, kyuhyun-ssi, kenapa kau belum pulang juga? Bagaimana kalau kuantar kau pulang?" tawarnya_

"_ah, tidak usah changmin, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu"_

"_haha, tidak usah sungkan padaku kyuhyun-ssi.. ah, tapi aku harus ke situ dulu. Mau menemaniku?"_

"_tentu"_

_Lalu akupun berjalan dibelakang sampai seseorang mengingatkan aku akan satu hal_

"_emm, kyuhyun-ssi, arahnya bukan kesana, tapi kesini. Sini, lebih baik aku menggandeng tanganmu. Kau tidak bisa melihat bukan? Nah, dengan begini kau tidak tersesat" ucapnya dan tangan kamipun saling bertautan. Nyaman dan hangat. Itulah yang kurasakan._

"eh? Changmin tau kau tidak bisa melihat? Apakah kemampuanmu masih dangkal saat itu?"

PLETAKK

"yak! Appo kyu!"

"kau juga sih hyung. Makanya dengarkan dulu dong. Kan sudah ku bilang tadi. Aishhh, itu karena dia..."

"_itu karena pancaran dari matamu kyuhyun-ssi. Dari dulu aku sangat senang memperhatikan mata lawan bicaraku. Aku langsung tau kau tidak bisa melihat begitu aku menatap matamu. Tapi aku tak sepenuhnya yakin karena kau terlihat seperti orang normal sore tadi" jelasnya_

"_ah, itu salah satu kemampuanku"_

"_wow.. daebak"_

"yah, itulah awal pertemuan kami. Aneh bukan?"

"no no no.. sungguh indah kyu.. terus selanjutnya, dia mengantarmu pulang dan kalian bertemu lagi ditaman itu?" tebak minnie hyung

"ne, tapi bukan ditaman melainkan didepan rumahku"

"eoh? Depan rumah?"

"ne, begini cerita. Pagi itu seperti biasa aku keluar rumah untuk menyiram bunga oemma, dan tiba-tiba..."

"_pagi kyunnie" sapa seseorang_

"_eh? pagi juga, Changmin?" tanyaku_

"_ne.. ternyata kau masih mengenali suaraku rupanya.."_

"_tentu saja. Suaramu sangat khas changminnie"_

"eitsss, kalian saling memanggil nama kecil? Sejak kapan?"

"entahlah, aku saja tidak tau sejak kapan. Tiba-tiba saja aku ingin memanggilnya begitu dan dia pun memanggilku begitu"

"arraseo"

"_sedang apa kau disini minnie?"_

"_ani.. hanya ingin bertemu denganmu saja.. entah engapa aku selalu memikirkanmu seja kejadian kemarin"_

"_ahh,, aku paham.. kau tidak perlu khawatir minnie.. aku baik-baik saja.. bahkan aku tidur nyenyak semalam"_

"_eh? Kok bisa?"_

"_rahasia donk.. heheheh"_

"_ternyata kalau ceria begini kau tambah manis kyunnie.. seperti yeoja saja"_

"_a...aa... gomawo minnie.. tapi aku ini.. namja tulen loh"_

"_yayayaya..."_

"oh, jadi itu karena dia hanya khawatir dengan keadaanmmu saja ya"

"ne hyung. Dan setelah kejadian itu, kami semakin akrab. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya. Dan mungkin beberapa minggu setelah kejadian itu, kami jadian" ucapku tersipu-sipu

"eoh? Bagaimana caranya dia menembakmu?"

"emmm, dia.. dia bernyanyi hyung"

"eh?"

_Sore itu kami kembali berjalan bersama seperti kemarin-kemarinnya, tapi kali ini sedikit berbeda. Dia mendudukkanku disebuah bangku dan menyanyikan sebuah lagu_

_na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka  
na du beon dasineun  
bonael su eopdago  
na neoreul itgo salsun eopdago  
niga animyeon andwae  
neo eobsin nan andwae  
na ireoke haru handareul tto illyeoneul  
na apado joha  
nae mam dachyeodo joha nan  
geurae nan neo hanaman saranghanikka  
nae meongdeun gaseumi  
neol chajaorago_

"_would you be my mine?"_

"_a.. are you serious?"_

"_ne kyunnie.. aku serius.."_

"_mi.. mian changminnie.."_

"_eh? Waeyo? Kau tidak menyukaiku?"_

"_bukan.. bukan begitu.. hanya saja aku ini cacat changminnie.. aku tidak sempurna.. aku.. aku tidak pantas untukmu"_

"_siapa yang bilang begitu?"_

"_..."_

"_aku mencintaimu apa adanya kyunnie.. kau sempurna untukku.. hanya kaulah yang bisa mengisi relung hatiku yang sekian lama telah membeku.. kau matahariku kyunnie.."_

"_tap.. tapi chang.."_

"_ssttt.. jangan perdulikan orang berkata apa.. aku hanya mencintaimu dan menerima segala kekuranganmu.. kau hanya perlu mendengarkan kata hatimu kyunnie.."_

"_hiks.. hiks.. minnie.."_

"_saranghae nae cho kyuhyun.."_

"_hiks.. hiks.. nado minnie.. nado saranghae nae shim changmin.."_

"huwaaaa... so sweetttttt kyunnieeee... aku ikut bahagia.. kau mendapatkan orang yang tepat kyunnieee..."

"ne hyung.. aku mendapatkannya sekarang.."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara mengintrupsi obrolanku dengan sungmin hyung

"sungmin hyung.. kyunnie.. makanannya sudah siap.. ayo kita makan.."

"ne nae sarang.. ayo hyung kita makan.."

.

.

.

.

Dan begitulah kisah cintaku dengan nae sarang shim changmin

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Huahhhhh.. akhirnya end juga.. padahal oneshoot ya tapi kayak buat berchap-chap.. boring ya? Bosen ya? Nggak asikk ya? Mian ya.. jie hanya ingin nuangin ide jie aja.. khekhkekehkhe..

RnR please...


End file.
